


adventures of hawkeye pierce, Campus Bisexual

by justalittlegreen, Yomz



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Closeted, Exploration, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Literally lol, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Validation, coming out of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: Hawkeye discovers the joys of bisexuality through exploration. This is a handful of his firsts, from first kiss to first (attempted) threesome.A college-set fic in which Hawkeye discovers... mild period-appropriate homophobia, but a good bit of period-unlikely acceptance and affirmation.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Bisexuality, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	adventures of hawkeye pierce, Campus Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> justalittlegreen:  
> I love this though  
> also I love this headcanon for hawkeye  
> that he's not so much repressed as like "oh wait, there's MORE?"
> 
> Yomz:  
> Baby bi Hawk, figuring out “wait I can have both???”

Hawkeye’s first kiss is under the bleachers like so many boys his age. He figures it’s a good idea to practice, and he doesn’t want to ruin his chances with any of the pretty girls with a first impression and the gossip that follows, so he doesn’t start with them. He’s barely shared a class with the boy that kisses him, spends more time swapping spit than words.

A few weeks later he gets the nerve to ask the girl in science class out and only spares a thought to be glad he practiced when she smiles dreamily after their first kiss.

* * *

He knows his way up and down a certain type of anatomical figure by the time he hits med school. Traces soft curves and stained lips, knows where to pay attention and how to make sure a girl knows she’s appreciated. He doesn’t stop to wonder what it’d be like with the other half of the population, because he’s got his hands full already.

It’s not until he finds himself distracted in class, watching a classmate’s hands carefully writing notes that might actually be legible later, that he remembers that first kiss under the bleachers. That classmate doesn’t notice, but someone does, pulls him aside after class and asks if he’d be interested in a drink and some private studying after class.

Hawkeye finds himself making out in a closet a few minutes later, a hand in his hair and one down his pants as he muffles his noises in a scruffy neck. There’s no lipstick to smear on his thighs and stain them red when a warm mouth slides around him, but the slight burn from the stubble is a surprisingly pleasant alternative. He comes quickly, moans muffled by his own hand, and wonders briefly where his classmate’s gonna spit - before he feels him swallow easily.

Hawk isn’t quite sure how to reciprocate, shaking slightly as his classmate pulls himself back up to stand and draw him into a kiss. He can at least use his hands, certainly has enough practice jerking himself off to figure something out. The angle’s different, the mouth at his jaw catching scruff against his own, but the quick gasp and tensed muscles let him know he’s done well enough.

“Good study session,” he manages, “definitely feel like I got a better grasp on anatomy.” He realizes it’s probably not the right mood for what just happened, but luckily his classmate and partner in debauchery just laughs breathlessly and presses a kiss to his jaw.

“Let me know if you wanna do this again sometime,” is all he says in return, then he’s pulling his pants back up and stepping carefully out of the door.

Hawkeye waits a few minutes before following, decides not to take him up on the offer in the week that follows. He catches him dragging another boy off to the same closet before the week ends, winks and shoots a thumbs up as his classmate laughs.

* * *

It takes a few weeks to pick up on the intricacies of the newfound campus lifestyle. He doesn't have a repeat fling with his first introduction to the scene, finds himself observing instead the way he seems to have a knack for finding the curious ones and gently pulls them into a closet or dark room.

He invites Hawkeye to a party one evening, almost identical to the others he's been to if it weren't for the far higher ratio of boys to girls. It's not hard to guess why, even easier to let himself be drawn in and mingle easily. There are a handful of girls here, most reacting to Hawkeye with a polite smile but eyes on the other girls instead; he grins, nudges one to go talk to one of his nicer classmates and hopes she has fun as he's pulled into another conversation.

Then he's pulled upstairs, more than willing to follow one of his generous hosts to his bedroom. He stays the night, skips anatomy the next day in favor of a much more hand-on lesson on the male reproductive organs. Mouth-on, too, a hand in his hair gently guiding him as his host talks him through the other side of a stellar blow job.

By the end of the weekend he's able to repeat his performance without the guidance, his former tutor moaning above him with a hand tugging at his hair (and isn't that something to explore later). Hawkeye barely gags when he rolls his hips forward, slides up and down the hard length and explores thoroughly with his tongue. It's not that different from the other sex he's had; hard instead of soft, out instead of in. The goal's still the same, still the familiar careful eye to watch his partner come undone, find pleasure for them both with whatever is at hand. Or mouth.

He's pulled up quickly after he swallows, mouth on his and the hand in his hair gone from gently guiding to firmly keeping him in place. "Quick learner," his tutor says, kissing him again.

"Good teacher," Hawk rushes back, rolls on his side and lets him return the favor.

* * *

Judy Appleton has a quick mind and a quicker wit. She and Hawkeye meet over a cafeteria dinner of unidentifiable slop and a shortage of seats, and spark something in each other. Three months later, they still aren't going steady - while Judy's adventures in dating are far quieter than Hawkeye's campus reputation, she has a powerful appetite of her own.

The two of them, however, make for explosive bedmates. Sometimes at the expense of the sheets, or the bed frame. Hawkeye has plenty of experience by the time they meet, but only to a point. There are still plenty of firsts to be had. He likes to joke about her prowess as an anatomy tutor.

She offers it casually, laying in bed with sheets too tangled to make it up past their waists. Not that he’s complaining about the view, distracting enough that it takes a moment for her suggestion to register. He’s been around the block, but only ever with a single dance partner at a time.

Thinking about it with a hum, he’s pretty sure that’s been a question of logistics rather than preference. “You have someone in mind for a third?” He tries not to perk up too much, though the ideas rushing in the back of his head must show with the way she laughs.

“Nick, from chem? He’s been eying me up for the past week, and said he wouldn’t mind sharing. I thought it might be a nice birthday present,” Hakweye blinks, he had been fairly certain her birthday was in the summer break.

“You wouldn’t have to do anything with him, of course,” she continues. Hawkeye very carefully doesn’t say how much that is definitely not a concern. For all he has a reputation, there’s been no direct evidence from anyone who isn’t in the same position. He knows he could get in a lot of trouble for letting himself have what he wants.

“And here I was hoping it’d be that gorgeous brunette from physiology,” he jokes. There are two, actually, but he knows which she’ll assume he means.

“Maybe next time.” Judy smirks, pulling him in for a kiss. “Think about it?”

“Why not?”

* * *

Nick, as it turns out, would not be his first choice to find in a closet, or anywhere.

Nick From Chem holds himself stiff, his eyes glued to Judy as if he's afraid of the implications of looking anywhere else. Hawkeye steps back, watches them kiss for a while, neither particularly jealous nor aroused by the proceedings. It isn't even until Judy looks toward him and asks, in a slightly slurred voice, if he'll come over and join them, that he has much of an idea of what's in it for her.

What Judy wants, apparently, is to be adored, to enjoy the rush of setting two men agog and aflame while devoting themselves to her pleasure. Hawkeye doesn't see much wrong with that idea, suggesting that he'll do the honors of kneeling on the floor with his head up her skirt while Nick From Chem can focus on her upper half. Nick From Chem looks relieved at the suggestion, and Hawkeye mentally rolls his eyes, determined - now for his honor, his reputation - to make Judy squeal louder.

Ten minutes later, he comes up for air, lips and chin shining, a happy grin on his face. Judy and Nick are taking a break, Nick looking far more relaxed now as he traces a thumb around the curve of her breast, his hair considerably mussed. 

"Room for me up there?" Hawkeye asks, and they move over on the narrow bed, letting him squeeze in. He tries to drape a leg over Judy, but overshoots; his leg lands somewhere over Nick's thigh. He looks at Nick, sussing out his reaction. Nick offers a good-natured "whatever" the form of a shrug. 

"So, Judy," Nick murmurs just loud enough for Hawkeye to hear, "now that he's warmed you up, you ready for the real thing?"

This time, Hawkeye _does_ roll his eyes. Luckily, he's not alone. 

"I'd rather you do what he did, only in reverse," Judy says, a loopy giggle escaping her. "Not sure how you'd do that, but I think I want more."

"What about me?" Nick asks, pouting. Any affection Hawkeye might've had for him goes out the window.

"What _about_ you?" Judy asks. "You're in bed with me, and I'm not even dressed. That's not enough for you?"

Hawkeye has to bury a snort into her pillow and disguise it as a cough.

"Far as I'm concerned," Judy continues, "the only one here who's earned his is Hawkeye. Unless - " she continues as Nick opens his mouth to protest again, " - there might be another way for you to earn a little more."

"What's that?" Nick sounds desperate.

Hawkeye hears the smirk in Judy's voice. "Kiss him. Let me watch."

  
Nick jerks back, nearly falling off the bed as he stares at her wide-eyed. "What!? I'm not bent!"

"Could have fooled me," Judy says, and Hawkeye is starting to think he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. "You're welcome to leave at any time, if you really can't pick between a bent kiss or putting some actual effort into pleasing a woman."

"I've never had one complain," Nick says indignantly, arms crossed and glaring down at Judy.

Hawkeye can't help but snort, rolling his eyes as he looks at Nick. "I'm sure they were very polite and let you fall asleep while they took care of themselves."

Judy laughs beside him, nudging Nick with her foot as he stares at them in offended shock. "Use that cute mouth for something productive, or walk," she says, tilting her neck up for Hawkeye to kiss lazily.

"Fuck you." Nick walks.

  
Hawkeye sighs as he leaves. "Well," he says, nudging her foot with his, "that was an experience."

Judy snorts in disgust. "I really thought that was going to go better than it did."

"Did you tell him that necking with me was part of the deal?" Hawkeye asks, raising an eyebrow. Her scowl answers. "Look," he adds softly, "I'm not saying I was a big fan of the guy, but springing that on him without any warning was hardly a fair move."

"It wasn't part of the deal," Judy says. "It was...a spontaneous idea."

"What gave you that idea?" Hawkeye puts every ounce of effort into making the question sound casual.

Judy shrugs. "I don't know. I just - there's something about that. Men being tender with each other. I used to go to the football games, even though I hated football because I liked watching when one of the players got hurt and the medics would carefully wrap them up and carry them."

Hawkeye tucks this piece of information away to puzzle out in a less interesting moment. "So, uh, you thought you could get Nick From Chem and me to, uh, be nice to each other?"

"More than nice," she says. "I don't know the word for it, but it's more than just nice."

"It is more than just nice," he agrees, before he realizes what he's said.

Judy turns and looks him in the eye. Hawkeye is positive she can hear his heart pounding. "Mhmm," she says. "I thought so."

Hawkeye scrambles, panics. "Wait, what did you mean?"

"Easy, Hawkeye," she says. "I'm not going to turn you in. I just wanted to be sure. I thought if you kissed Nick..."

"You'd figure me out?" he finishes. "You know I like you, right Judy? Like, I don't stick my head up your skirt for my health. I _like you_."

"You sure?" she asks softly. "It'd be all right if you were just pretending. I'd understand."

"I swear I'm not," Hawkeye says, taking one of her hands and rolling onto his side so he can hold her against his chest. "I… really enjoy what we have. You've taught me a lot, Judy-o."

"I suppose I have," she says, a touch smugly. "You're _much_ better with your mouth than you were when I met you."

_That's not entirely you,_ Hawkeye thinks, smiling to himself. He's content to let her claim the credit. 

"And for the record, I would be willing to kiss another guy for you. A _willing_ guy," he adds quickly.

"Augh," she groans, "that would be so worth watching. You don't happen to know any… would you?"

It's not something he's actually considered, how many of the guys he's crossed paths with are _like him_. Straddling the line of straight and bent, spending one weekend in the mainstream parties and the next in more selective company.

"I'll ask around," he offers, her smile making it clear she knows the favor is including her, not going looking in the first place.

* * *

The first two guys Hawkeye asks look at him like he's crazy or dangerous. One even asks, "if you're so into chicks, what are you DOING here?" Hawkeye wonders after that if there really are any fence-sitters like him, or if he's the kind of freak or mutant some of the other guys seem convinced they are. Hawkeye hadn't had much time for self-loathing; he's been having too much fun. But it starts to creep in at the edges, making him hesitant to ask again.

He's with Judy one night, after a long biology study session, when she offers to go to her knees for him. He's surprised; it's not in her usual repertoire. Judy's more of a receiver than a giver in bed; she makes up for it by being so appreciative of what she's given that her moans alone can get him off with a few well-timed strokes.

"You sure?" he asks as she tugs his pants over his hips and slides to the floor, to the small, plush rug next to her bed.

"Tell me what it's like," she answers, fluttering a kiss against his thigh. "with the guys. Tell me. I want to know."

Hawkeye doesn't know where to begin. "It's, uh," he stammers as she sucks him in with more expertise than he remembers. "It's good."

She leans back and rolls her eyes at him. "Okay, okay!" he says, lifting his hips toward her mouth like a plea. "Part of it is the danger," he admits. "Thinking about everything a guy is risking to do this for you, to make you feel good," he shivers with the realization, not having ever put it to words. "It feels like a gift, like this hidden thing they don't show to anybody else and also they _know,_ you know? They know - aaaah - how it feels, what feels good, it's like they're telling you what they want by doing it to you, and - stop, stop, stop, oh fuck, Judy, I'm so close."

She obeys, pulling away and looking up at him, her eyes dark and serious. "I love that," she says."

"And part of it's just the variety. The more the merrier, the different things everyone brings to the table, the bedroom. Why stick to just one flavor, when you've got the option?" He knows she'll relate to that one.

She gets to her feet and puts a hand on Hawkeye's chest, pushing him to lay down. "I want you. Right now." Her voice is thick, absolutely feral with lust. Hawkeye scrambles for the box with the condoms in it under the bed and gets one on just in time. He tries to get up, but she holds him down and climbs on top of him, something new. She guides him into her, leans down and whispers, "Just let me ride you, baby."

Hawkeye has to pinch himself _hard_ to keep himself from falling apart from just that.


End file.
